


Back to Life

by silviasunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, and zayn is just so sweet, liam is in a wheelchair, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviasunlight/pseuds/silviasunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car crash forces Liam to live in a wheelchair and he feels lost. Zayn tries to show him he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Life

Two months. It's been two months since the car crash that had confined Liam to a fucking wheelchair.

It was a sunny summer day and he was driving to the beach, Zayn sitting next to him, both of them singing out loud some stupid song, when a car suddenly appeared from nowhere and collided with Liam's one.

Zayn miraculously showed no damage, Liam almost completely lost the ability to walk: occasionally he tried to stand on his own feet, but it caused him too much pain and he was obliged to sit in the wheelchair almost all the time.

A huge part of Zayn's heart died in the accident: from that day Liam was faraway, his gaze lost in space, his facial expression perpetually sad. Zayn couldn't even remember the sound of Liam's beautiful laugh and he missed his bright smile more than anything in the world.

From that day Liam barely let Zayn touch him, he felt like he wasn't normal anymore and the idea of being touched by Zayn scared him and embarassed him at the same time.

The only thing Zayn wanted was to prove Liam that nothing had changed at all, that he only loved him more now, that he would never leave him.

He just wanted to kiss Liam roughly as they used to do in the past, he wanted to make love with him and to make him feel special.

They were lying in bed next to each other, staring at the ceiling in silence, when Liam sighed and said:

“I'm so sorry, Zayn.”

Zayn stared at him with a confused look: what the hell was Liam apologizing for? He was a perfect creature, life had been hard on him, he had nothing to apologize for.

“For what, babe? What do you mean?” Zayn asked.

“For being this apathetic and making your life difficult. I don't know why you wanna stay with me. The fact is that I want my old life back, I just want to be normal again, Zayn. I can't stop thinking about what I've lost and it hurts too much.”

Liam's words touched Zayn deeply, so much that tears started to form in his eyes. It was the first time from the day of the accident that Liam opened up to him, and it was such a great achievement.

Zayn swallowed, blinked the tears away and replied:

“You ARE normal, babe. I mean, you can't walk properly anymore but you haven't completely lost the use of your legs. You haven't lost anything. You haven't lost ME.”

Liam stared at his boyfriend as if he was seeing him for the first time again and realized that Zayn was right. So, so right. What had happened to him was a disgrace, but as long as Zayn was by his side he could survive. He could LIVE.

“Can you kiss me now, please?” Liam felt as if he had to ask, after all that time without tasting Zayn's mouth.

Zayn lit up in a smile that could warm up the whole world.

“You know you don't even have to ask” he whispered before placing his lips on Liam's, pushing his tongue gently into his mouth, moaning against his breath.

He left wet kisses on his neck, sucked gently on his birthmark, his hands urgently exploring Liam's body.

“Mmh Zayn, calm down. My legs are shit now but, you know, I think the one thing in my pants still works properly.”

“Do you mind showing me what you still can do, then?”

Liam laughed out loud like he hadn't done for a long time. “You never change, you dirty little whore” he said before grabbing Zayn and putting him on his pelvis.

It was the right time. It was time to come back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the mistakes, I'm Italian but I hope this isn't too bad! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think :)  
> 


End file.
